


I’ve got you

by Blue_Ambrosia



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Season 1, Smut, post shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Ambrosia/pseuds/Blue_Ambrosia
Summary: A missing scene after Alan’s hostage situation in Season 1 and Tara’s love declaration. The man is shaken up and needs a bit of loving from his lady.
Relationships: Alan Shore/Tara Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters of Boston Legal are the property of BL writers. I merely borrow them and make them have more fun than they have on the show :)

"I love you."

Alan searched her face for the slightest amount of joking or sarcasm.

But there was none. Tara had just told him what any man craves to be told by a beautiful woman. For real.

As his mind was trying to process what had just happened, he took her up by that offer for more vodka. She had just bared herself naked before him in every sense but literal and he was supposed to return the favour, right? It's not that difficult, just say those three words, god knows you've said them before when trying to get into some other woman's pants. It should be even easier now when they were true.

But it's exactly because of their truthfulness, he realised as her fingers brushed against his while handing him back the glass, that they were impossible to utter. So he decided to follow her lead with the second best thing he could say.

"You smell good." 

Her eyes shot up to his face with what could be decribed as a mixture of surprise and relief. It was one of the rare moments where her otherwise impenetrable aura of certainty and self confidence cracked. Even though Alan would never understand what such a beautiful, inteligent and perfect in every way woman had to be insecure about.

He mereley felt her gaze at fist, not having the courage to look at her response to his emotinal retaliation. It had been a long time since he had trouble looking at a woman. And now look at him, to what a pile of self-consciousness a single extraordinary woman could bring the big womanizer Alan Shore to.

He felt her lean in and only when she was close enough for him to feel the warmth of her body did he muster up the courage to look into her eyes, so gentle and kind in that moment. He felt her hand on his forearm and he moved to catch her hand in his right at the second when their lips met.

Their kiss was gentle, almost shy, lingering for just a moment as she brushed her thumb back and forth over the inner side his wrist. It was so comforting. 

He heard the tiniest exhale leave her lips after they had parted and felt her smile against him.

He only opened her eyes when he felt her bring free hand to the back of his neck in a soothing manner. He saw her smiling lovingly and he thought it was just about the prettiest thing he had ever witnessed. What a lucky undeserving bastard he was.

"Your place or mine?," she asked. "I don't want you to be alone tonight."

He didn't want to be a nuisance but going home with her sounded like the best thing in the world right now so he hoarsely mumbled "Mine. If that's alright."

With a soft nod she leaned in once again to press a kiss on his cheek and whispered she was gonna call the cab for them. Alan merely sat there in his office chair, suddently realizing how very tired he was. Physically, yes, but mostly just mentally and emotionally drained. He leaned back his head onto the headrest and closed his eyes. He could really use a night of pampering by his woman.

His woman. When did he become so territorial and patriarchal, he thought. About 3 minutes ago, he guessed, when he realized that by some sort of miracle this woman, so out of his league clearly, liked him. Even loved him. That he wasn't all alone.

And that meant the world to him right now. 

"The cab will be here in a minute. We should go," she said with a soft knock on his door.

He discreetly tried to wipe away the tear that had slipped out of the corner of his left eye and busied himself with putting on his coat. Suddently he felt her come up behind him, gently prodding him with her hand to turn around. As he did, avoiding her eyes, she took his scarf from the coathanger and wrapped it around his neck, her hands brushing against the sides of his torso in a comforting manner. Alan let out an exhale he didn't know he was holding and as he finally found her eyes they were full of compassion. That he can take. As long as it’s not pity, he can take it. And it didn’t feel like pity.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he answered with a smile. 

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was happy to feel her hand take his as they were walking towards the elevator. So innocent and yet such a meaningful public display of affection. She wasn't ashamed of him.

Alan Shore was happy. And that frigthened him more than starring up that gun barrel earlier this afternoon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s still so odd you live in a hotel. How long do you intend to keep up with that?” Tara asked musingly.

“Till I start seeing the downsides, I suppose. Currently all I see is convenience for my lifestyle,” he retorted. He helped her take off her coat, hung his and hers quickly and gestured to the sofa with his hand at the small of her back. 

Tara took in the immaculate clean look of the room and the impersonal still life paintings on the walls. “Does it feel like a home to you? Would you not feel better coming home to a place you can modify to your taste? Express yourself?” She sat on the white leather sofa. He joined her and draped her legs along his lap, working on a set of delicate straps of her high heels.

Alan thought about it for a second “I’m not really big on self-expression,” he said slowly, getting rid of her left black stilleto. “Even in the previous apartments I never took the time to hand pick out any decoration. I either hired or dated the people who did it for me.” He softly added the second shoe to the first one on the floor and started massaging her feet. 

“Mmmm... Tell you what,” Tara sighed, relaxing into the armrest of the sofa. Christ, those legs went for miles and were driving him crazy. He leaned his head to the side as he dragged his eyes over them. “This weekend I’ll take you shopping to my favourite interior design shop. I want to see you, Alan. What catches your eye tells a lot about who you are.”

“Oh? Is that so? Then perhaps empty walls would be the most appropriate expression of my interior,” Alan said half-jokingly. 

Tara sat up slowly, put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. “I don’t believe that for a second,” she whispered. “Look at you, still tending to me even though your life was endangered today. You are an excellent passionate lawyer, yes. But beyond that also a good person, with moral values of your own and capable of loving so deeply...” She more sighed out that last part than said. 

Alan gently rubbed his 5-o’clock-shadowed cheek against her soft one. What did she smell od really? A floral perfume, yes. But beneath that there was also something foresty ... Eucalyptus, ginger and salt. 

All of that was Her.

“How about I draw us a bubble bath and order some room service to get us set for bed?” she asked.

“That sounds lovely,” he answere sincerely. 

With that she pecked his lips and sauntered to the bathroom, leaving him mesmerized on the sofa, questioning what he did right in his life to deserve her.

———————————————————————-  
About 20 minutes later, the greater part of which he spent gazing through the window and reflecting on earlier events of the day, she beckoned him into the bathroom. There he found a steamy bath, a tray of strawberries, prosciutto wrapped melons and an iced bottle of champagne. 

All of that faded against the sight of Tara wearing what looked like nothing but a hotel towel. Alan was practically salivating. 

This sure is one way to take his mind off the near death experience.

“Let me,” she said, as he approached her, attempting to get rid of his clothes. He wasn’t sure anyone ever got him ready for a bath since he was a child. His gaze was trained on her face while she loosened his tie, carefully undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. 

With Tara it never felt like she was faking it. The attraction, that is. Alan was aware that a soft bodied man in his early forties wasn’t exactly every woman’s wet dream. But here it was nonetheless. The lust and soft awe on her face when she dragged her fingers through his sparce chest hair, down to his belly. 

She kissed his sternum and traced her lips up to his neck as she worked on his belt. Alan buried his hand into her long thick hair keeping her close and bringing her lips closer for a passionate open mouthed kiss. 

She pulled off his boxer briefs as the last remaining clothing item off of him, his erection bobbing up and down as she did so.  
“Get in, stud,” she said with a naughty smile. 

Alan sat into the huge bath, filled with hot water that immediately had a relaxing effect on his stress tensed muscles. He didn’t know where Tara got all the fragrances and spices, but his olfactory senses were overwhelmed by fresh foresty and musky aromas, feeling them open his forehead sinuses. It was marvelous.

He opened his eyes just in the right moment to see Tara drop the towel. His lust bubbled to the surface once again. He leaned over the edge of the bath, placing one of his hand on the small of her back and gliding the other one down her taut belly his face was currently alligned with. He could feel her strong muscles underneath tighten, could see the slightest trace of her six packs. What a woman, he thought. 

He looked at her face gratefully and seeking for permission as he lowered his right hand to her lower belly. She sighed, grabbing the edge of the nearby counter and spreding her legs slightly. He slowly ran his long skilled fingers along her folds, finding her wet and wanting. He couldn’t help but let out a low moan as well. 

He began spreading the moisture all over her beautiful smooth pussy (result definetly not achieved by razor alone he thought to himself) and leaned in to suck on the little pearl at the top of her nether lips. “Oh, Alan ...” she breathed out shakily. He slowly entered her with one finger and feeling her hips sink down in a desperate quest for more he quickly added another one, stretching her oh so sweetly. He set a steady pace, his tongue and lips still attending to her clit. He loved seeing her face contorted in pleasure due to his ministrations. Made him feel almost worthy of her.

“Alan, please,” she meweled. He knew what she needed by now, without any more specification. He sped up and curled the two fingers pumping inside her tightening pussy and with the index finger of the other hand he applied gentle pressure on her anus that was covered in her moisture as well. He slipped in only up to the first knuckle, making her thighs tremble. With one final sucking motion of his lips on her clitoris, he felt her spasm around his fingers, her head flying back and her very vocal climax washing over her. 

He helped her ride it out and finished his ministrations with a thick cherishing kiss just above her clitoris. He noticed a couple of beads of sweat that had formed on her forhead and it accompanied with her darkened eyes it was just about the hottest view he had ever laid his eyes upon.

“You’re so beautiful,” he heard himself whisper. 

With a demure smile, she climbed into the bath now, but surprised him by sitting behind him. 

“Trying to see all the stabbing wounds my friends gave me?” he joked. He heard her chuckle and say “Let me take care of you now. That’s why I came over after all. You need some care tonight,” she concluded with a kiss behind his ear.

It was not what he was used to. His attitude towards women was anything but passive or subordinate. He was always oozing around them and being well practiced in chivalry he often succeeded in seduction, too. 

Or at least he had been.

Ever since Tara was on the table (sometimes at work even under it), he had been so infatuated with her that he didn’t even feel the need to engage into any sort of sexual banter with anyone else. Did he dare to hope for her to be his someday?

He felt her gentle hands rubbing soothing circles over his shoulders and relaxed into her touch. She worked on his back, the sides of his body, his legs in complete silence except for his occasional sighs of pleasure. 

From his belly she slowly brought her hands to his crotch. As far as lovers go, Tara was very versatile. She could do hard and fast and dirty. But right now she knew he needed some gentle loving. So she hugged him from behind as she worked her hand up and down his erection at a slow pace at first. Alan shuddered, his mouth forming a soft “Oh.” With the other hand she rubbed tiny circles on his inner thigh. 

“That’s it sweetie. Let me distract you,” she whispered. She now focused merely on the head of his cock, giving him short quick strokes, making sure to hit the sensitive underside of if. Alan could feel himself getting the tingly feeling all over his body as his orgasm started to build. Tara moved the other hand to cup and stimulate his testicles, oh she knew just how much he liked that ... 

“Mmm you feel so good in my hands, so right,” her throaty voice rumbled against his neck. She was stroking now with intent and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. As she started kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot on his neck, he knew he was a goner. Deep inside his groin he felt the pulsations start and soon enough with with a shaky moan, trembling body and her gasp “I’ve got you. Here I am,” he spurted his semen into her hand under water. 

After a few more strokes she let go of his still swollen cock and wrapped both arms around his torso, pulling him in her embrace tightly. Alan placed his still shaky hands on top of hers and let out a couple of long breaths, revelling in the aftermath of a mindblowing orgasm. 

“Strawberry?” she broke the silence.

“Yes please. And would you be so kind as to pass that champagne over as well?”

After another half an hour of soaking in the bathtub and munching on selected appetizers, they decided to dry up and head to sleep. God knows they both needed that. 

As Tara tucked them both in under the thick covers he pulled her in closer so they were both lying on their sides, chest to chest. She draped her top leg over his.

“What happened?” he asked as he played with the hair framing her pretty face.

“What do you mean?” she asked in confusion. He always secretly loved that little frown of hers, but now he smoothed it out with his thumb.

“You said you once had a near death experience. What was it?”

She looked down for a second and Alan got scared that he pushed her too far too soon. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to ...”

“I once got involved with a... bad guy, to put it mildly. And when I saw the errors of my ways and tried to get out of our relationship he pulled out a gun on me in the middle of the restaurant. A crime of passion,” she quietly concluded. 

Alan felt indescribable anger and relief at the same time. For fear of saying the wrong thing, he simply stated “Oh. I’m sorry. Once again.” He pulled her closer, letting her know that he is glad she’s still with him and kissed her forehead. 

“That’s fine. I have learned since to place my affections only into hands of those who are worthy of it,” Tara said meaningfully.

Alan hoped she was right. That he wouldn’t disappoint her. By God, he would try his best, every day of his life. “Thank you. For coming over tonight. I really needed it,” he whispered his confession in her ear.

“Always,” she replied and ran a soothing hand down his back. “You’ve got me.”

A thousand butterflies took flight all over his gut at that declaration. For the second time that day his eyes got misty and he let out a sigh. 

“You smell really, really good,” he choaked out.

He felt her smile in his neck and murmur “So do you.”

With that she proded him to roll on his back, covered his soft lips with a couple of long pecks and snuggled up to his chest. 

He reached for her hand with his and burried the other one in her hair, feeling that the sleep won’t be evading him tonight with her in his arms.

“Goodnight, Tara,” he whispered when he felt tiredness starting to overpower him.

Her reply never came in a verbal form, merely a soft nuzzle in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very very welcome! Wishing ya’ll lots of patience during this quarantining season 🤗


End file.
